Hinata has a twin-Restarted
by CrazyDamson
Summary: Hinata wised every night for a single family member to care for her and love her; than she found out about her long lost twin sister. Now she and Haru have to deal with switching, mean girls, ninja missions, and two parents who hate each other. If that isn't enough to worry about now they have to deal with a destiny neither wanted.I don't own Naruto. Officially on hold! Sorry
1. Dentiny has chosen

'The power needs to be hidden within two identical children who share a soul and heart. Only locked inside their bodies will the spirits stay dormant until the two are in great need. Together they share strength that neither could reach without the other. Then and only then will their true destinies come into view and hope will be risen once again. We can only pray to our ancestors and gods that no one shale know the truth before the properly appointed date so they may not waver in the balance.'

The night was silent as two-man crept into the Kohona nursery filled with about ten sleeping new-born swaddled in their blankets. Each silent as the man crept throw the room in search for a set of twins in which they could seal a curse as old as time it's self.

'Look brother I have found two. Haru and Hinata they are what we have looked for.'

Slowly both man crept over the two sleeping girls as they slept in a small basket together. Both with chubby pink checks and small tufts of midnight colored hair. Clinging to each other for comfort and warmth during the chill night.

'Good now we seal them, leave them the moon crystal, and pray that they will save us.'

Slowly the two's hands began to glow a dull golden color as they started to seal the spirit's inside the children. Neither of them waking as the golden light traveled threw them making a small circle appear of their necks.

'We ask you to host the spirit and help protect the one thing we all hold dear. To stand together as one to keep hope alive. Ever battle you fight shall lead to your destiny for the better and the worst. With these words we seal with in you hope and strength.'

As they finished the chant and the glow from their hands died down but the small circles one the two babies necks stayed. With genital hands the largest of the man placed small moon shaped necklaces around their necks.

Without warning a small Nara boy let out a loud wail and suddenly the lights flickered on. A pale women nurse rubbed her eyes as she walked in and stopped cold when she saw the two-man her breath hitching in her throat.

'Baby snatchers!'

The two-man quickly escaped and hid in the night as all the children were counted and checked. None noticing the two new pendants or the new markings on the girls necks.

'Well look at that looks like the Nara Shikamaru boy wanted to protect the girls from any harm. He must already be planning to sweep on of them off their feet in the future.' One of the nurses laughed as they checked over the children.

'Must be.' Another giggled

Deep in the woods far away from the noise of the Leaf Village the two man stopped running and trying to catch their breath that was now fast. Slowly both began to rebuild their composure and turned towards where they had come from.

'Brother we hadn't finished the seal. What do we do now.'

'The chosen hour has passed we do the only thing we can. We pray and we wait for the children 'Hinata and Haru' to save us from our eternal suffering.'

'Yes brother.'

'Oh great spirit in which we pray let the vessel we have chosen satisfy you. Let them grow strong and health with hard hands and kind hearts. Let them be blessed with your intelligence, beauty, grace, and have hearts of gold. Make them never fear the world and never be lonely. Always guide them with the best of intentions and protect them from darkness. Please do not forget about us your faithful survivors.'

Sorry decided to restart with a more serious theme and plot. You can still vote if you'd like on the pairing for Hinata and Haru. For those who didn't read the original chapters Haru is Hinata's twin sister that was separated at birth.

Votes: Hinata's love intrest 2-Naruto 1-Garra 2-Shino 0-Kiba 0-Lee 0- o.c

Haru: 4-Shikamaru 0-Naruto 0-O.c


	2. Finally someone to care?

Hinata Hyuga whipped the tears that began to pool in her creamy eyes in vain. She had finally come to the conclusion that her 'family' did not love her and only saw her as an object and disgrace to them. The truth hurt her more than anyone could ever realize and made her want to crawl up in a ball and cry until she didn't have any tears left.

Some weird force made her decided to just decided to walk aimlessly in the glowing moon light that floated throw the dark night. As far away from her 'home' as possible. She really didn't have a destination in mind but her feet seemed to know exactly where to take her and she wasn't trying to stop them. That was something she loved about the mysterious night it gave her the power to look at things in a way she would never dare to in the morning light.

Since she was a little girl she always found her self drawn to the night and it's mysteries. She loved the quietness that gave her comfort and the hope the shinning moon gave to people everywhere. It was magical to her in every way possible and never stopped showing wonders.

After what felt like hours her feet finally seemed to reach their destination. Suddenly exhausted from the physical and emotional toll of her she flopped down into a patch of soft dark green grass. A small flowing river sat before her as it softly glowed thanks to the lights in the skies beaming a crossed it. It was a beautiful spot surrounded by fluttering white butterflies and gliding dragon flies all flying together in harmony. The air around the lone spot had a strange heaviness like something was meant to happen and the anticipation was becoming too much for the small heaven to hold.

'It's beautiful isn't it?" A gruff but familiar voice asked.

Hinata's POV

I couldn't place the voice but I knew I had heard it before just slightly different. The voice it's self had a heavy deep undertone that showed age, lone power and a rawness deep inside. Even though it sounded harsh and a little frightening to the ears you could hear a ting of kindness laced throw it showing the kinder side of the speaker.

'Ya it is really amazing." My voice was raw and tiered from all the crying I had done.

I didn't bother to look at the other person but instead found interest in the butterflies floating about . Usually I'd think it rude to do such a thing (more so to someone I've never even meet)but I felt comfortable enough with the shadowed stranger to let it go without much thought or dwelling.

My new 'friend' must not have cared or noticed because nothing was said as we sat in a comfortable silence. Neither saying a word or making a sound to disturb the quiet night air. There was no need to and we seemed to both just want to be left alone. Most of my thought were on my 'family' or lack of one and my wish to have one or at least one person to care about me and how I was.

Lost in thought I reached out to hold on to one of the butterflies and didn't notice the mistake I had made until it was too late. I lean out to far and fast throwing off my balance completely and started to fall towards the river that had to be dreadfully cold at this time in January.

I waited for the cold water to wrap around me but was surprised to feel two warm arms wrap around me instead steadying me back on my feet. I opened my eyes that I didn't even realize I shut to see a worried face pushed up closely to my own, but not just any face but my face.

Realization must have dawned on us at the same time because we both quickly jumped back going to opposite sides of the rivers. I looked back at the other 'me' feeling a whirlwind of emotions curiosity, confusion, and a strange sense of completion in my heart.

'Who are you?'

'Hinata of the Hyuga Clan, élite ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. Who are you?'

'Haru of the Hurina Clan, élite ninja of the Hidden Renaissance Village."

I looked over Haru more critical, we weren't identical but we were close with only small difference you'd have to look very close to see and probably know us very well to spot.

Haru had the same navy hair and hair cut except her front bangs dropped over her eyes and fell just above her nose making her eyes unseen. They both had the same milky pale skin but Haru's ears were slightly pointed like how an elf's would. She also noticed how the other girl stood with pure confidence ready for anything.

Third Person (again...Sorry)

'How can this be?' Hinata asked

'I have no idea but it's pretty weird.' Haru admitted

They both stood for a few minutes just looking at one and another, till something caught Haru's eye. A large silver moon pendant around Hinata's neck that's lunar face was made out of an amber like stone that glittered in the moon light.

'Hey Hinata that necklace where did you get it.'

Hinata looked down at her necklace it wasn't often she wore it for others to see. Because compared to the jewelry her clan gave her and owned it wasn't anything really that special. She'd been scowled to many times to count for wearing it because it looked to 'cheap' and 'old.'

'Don't really know I've had it since I was born. I think my mom gave it to me because it has my name and the word 'Hope shall always come even in the darkest of hours' engraved on it. Why?'

Haru pulled out an identical necklace except her's had a blue and purple face instead of orange.

'I have almost the same one except mine has the name Haru on it. I've had mine since I was born also and I think my father gave me mine to. It has the same engraving on the backside next to my name.'

'Well how old are you?' Hinata asked the hairs on her neck standing up strangely. The air felt strange and had a electricity that sparked within it.

'December 27 I just turned 13. Why?'

'That's my birthday to?'

She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd been waiting for this moment all of her life and she always knew it was going to come. She knew the truth deep with inside the second she had seen Haru's face and talking had only made it more clear. She and Haru didn't just look-alike and sound alike they were twins, from the look on Haru's face she knew the same thing.

**I'm back and voting is still open. Thanks to everyone for reading and putting up with me posting and reposting chapters. I was in the hospital when I started the story and thanks to a little Cinderella program the story was deleted. :( To make matters worst I forgot the rest after a while when I was being treated so I had to start to rewrite it completely. So again Sorry!**

**Please read and review,**

**~~Loves CrazyDamson **


	3. We meet again

This is more a look at Hinata's life and feeling of home. So it isn't very action packed...sorry about that. Still I hope you enjoy and I do not own Naruto.

Hinata grinned as she got ready for the day, she looked terrible and disheveled from lack of sleep but she didn't care. The Heiress could barely stop her self from jumping giddily at the thought of a twin sister. Finally someone who would care about not just the Hyuga Heir but just Hinata. She felt amazing like she'd been reborn again with a new hope and again tonight at the same place she'd get to see Haru for a second time.

The smile on her face was present when she'd went to the family table for breakfast. Split the same way it always was head on one side and branch another. Silently the heiress ate quickly as to not have to hear from her 'step mother' (Kio) who hated her with a fiery passion, talk about how much a failure Hinata was to the clan and her father. The woman was jealous that her husband had another child with another woman and that this child was the rightful heir to the thrown of the Hyuga 's and not her own daughter Hinabi. So every chance Kio got she would attack Hinata to show how her daughter was so much better at everything.

'Hinata what are you an animal. How about you taste the food instead of breathing it in. Just look at Hinabi two years you junior and she has better table manners than you. How pathetic and distasteful.' Kio shouted

'Sorry Kio-Sama.' Hinata muttered but didn't slow down her pace.

Neji rolled his eyes at the women because he truthfully hated her just as much as she hated Hinata. He would hate anyone who was mean to Hinata after the exams about a year ago but she also was rude and mouths to the branch family. Often having their seals activated for no good reason other than to watch them in pain and liked to treat them all like they were just pests.

'Today Hinabi we will be working on some stances in my free time.' Hiashi explained ignoring the tension between the group eyes loosely reading the morning schedule.

'A-Actually father I was wondering if you might have time to help m-me train today a-also."

'Hey don't be selfish Hiashi rarely has time to work with Hinabi and you want him to waste it on you. How pathetic that you would dare try to take something as special as time with her father from you little sister. Not very becoming in a new head of the family is it.' Kio snarled at Hinata

Hinata meekly dropped the subject because Kio terrified her to no end and liked to make her life terrible at ever turn so she thought it better to always drop the subject. Neji only growled under his breath before patting Hinata's shoulder discreetly, his own little way of saying he would help her after his own training had finished.

'Thank you cousin.' Hinata whispered

The rest of her day was pretty uneventful. She trained with her team for a few hours, train at home, and then grab something to eat before going for one of her midnight walks. Most of her 'family' wouldn't notice if she disappeared or just wouldn't care so they weren't a problem. Making it way to easy to sneak out without a second thought.

!

Hinata would never voice it but she hated her clan, people might think they were perfect but those people had never seen the inside workings that happened. Siblings raised to hate one and another, parents playing favorites to their first born, miss use of power, and so much more.

Lately it had become too much for Hinata to deal with. Her father rarely spoke to her, Hinabi hated her and only saw her as an obstacle to get past, and Hinabi's mother...purely loathed Hinata for nothing else than being born. Poor Neji had been bunking with Lee to distance him self from the family, his loud mouth teammate was easy to put up with than his own family.

Maybe that's why Hinata didn't mind sneaking away from it all at night to meet up with Haru. She wasn't a Hyuga but she was flesh and blood and flesh and blood that actually cared about her even if they had only just meet. A stranger could lover Hinata more than her own family did, it seemed all she had in the Hyuga family was Neji and wouldn't he be happy to find out they had another allied to battle with against their family.

Softly Hinata jumped tree to tree at a decant pace trying to not be to loud of to fast so not to give her self away. She could almost hear Kiba 's low voice in her ear 'Animal scene things differently they'll notice something speeding up, so you have to move not too fast or too slow to not disturb animals and give away your location.'

Finding the spot again was easy because her feet seemed to know where to go with out much thought to it. She couldn't help but wonder who Haru really was and what she was like. They had only a few minutes to talk before they both had to leave, but not before agreeing to meet again.

'Well she's a fellow Ninja, but I rarely have heard of her village being anything but a trading and culture hot spot. Also her Clan Hurina doesn't sound very familiar so it must be very small or very new maybe even both.

What else...She lives with her mother Mia, in the clan compound with the rest of the family. She was the one who asked to meet again tonight. She chose to and wanted to meet me again without being forced.' Hinata thought to her self as she came to the same clearing not even realizing it until she heard someone softly land in front of her.

'Nice to see you again Hinata.'

'Nice to see you as well Haru.'

'I do believe we have something to talk about.'


End file.
